I love youtube
by funstt
Summary: This is a little something that i think could have happened after the lock-in if freddie actually had done something before waiting 3 days.


The rain bucketed down as she ran outside past the car park. She could feel the rain hitting her face and hair and at this point she didn't care if it looked shit, or messy, or anyone saw her like this, because she couldn't focus on anything.

"Sam, stop!" She could hear her name being called, and at first she wanted to keep running, but soon realised she wouldn't make it very far in this weather.

"What do you want from me Fredjerk, I've made an effort, I tried to ignore this and I'm done. Done with this, done with us. I'm done." Sam said effortlessly as tears started to form in her eyes. Lucky for her the rain formed a disguise; she could never let him see her cry. Sam turned away from him and began to briskly walk to nowhere in particular; not knowing these areas well at all.

"Just wait up already, will you let me explain!" He said loudly over the noise of the rain. Sam kept walking. Freddie kept following.

"Look, what would you like me to do, I can't take it back, she meant something then, but not anymore okay, she's a friend now, that's it. What happened to the care-free Sam who would never make a big deal out of anything, huh?"

At this, she stopped. But she didn't face him. How could he say that? She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face, he couldn't tell though.

"You call this making a big deal? Do you have any idea how hard it is to do what I did every day? Don't ever say that I'm making a big deal out something like this, not until you've been in my position." Sam screamed and once again began walking in the opposite direction.

"Your position? This wasn't between me and you; this was between me and Carly, what you think I'm not good enough for her? You're supposed to be one of my closest friends and you can't even support me in this"

This time Freddie walked off from Sam, and before she could think she found herself calling out to him. "I was in love with you! Did you know that? If we were such close friends you would have realised that I loved you. Instead I spent all those years listening to how much you liked her, watching you dance with her because she didn't find the perfect date to the prom. I didn't have a date either, I didn't see you helping me out. Gibby turned me down, and you still ran to Carly. I love her and she's my best friend but don't ever tell me that you understand how I've always felt, because you have no idea." She paused and contemplated walking off once again, until she decided she had more to say. "You know; it took me a long time to realise that I was in love with you. I didn't just love you, but I was in love with you. So don't criticise me for that. Because you have no idea how hard it is to listen to the person you love, love someone else."

He was silent. She looked at him as if silently pleading for a response. But he just stared. "That's what I thought" she whispered and walked away once again.

But this time she felt something pull her back. His hand had grabbed hers, and Sam realised she hadn't noticed that she was freezing cold until his warm hand gripped her wrist firmly preventing her from going anywhere.

She had assumed he had something to say, but he continued to stay silent. She couldn't go. But she couldn't stay either. Sam wasn't sure what to do. She found herself leaning forward and in a split second, they had kissed. This however left Freddie stunned and he had let go of her wrist.

She gave him a second look and when he seemed to show no response, Sam turned, for the last time away from him, this was it, his last chance, ruined.

However, once again he pulled on her wrist, but this time when she turned around beginning to say "What do you want—", she found herself unable to talk as he had pulled her into a passionate kiss. A real kiss. He was warm, and even though they were both soaking wet, and were sure to have colds the next morning, neither let go for a short while, but what seemed like hours to them. Sam then pulled away and looked up at him expectantly. He seemed to ponder for a moment, then he looked down at her and grinned and said "I. Love. You..tube". Classic Freddie. But they both knew exactly what he really meant.


End file.
